Kimi No Koto Ga Suki Dakara
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: "Hiks... N-Naruto-kun..."/"Lama tak berjumpa, Hyuuga. Tak kusangka kemampuanmu berkembang pesat. Menakjubkan sekali."/"Kenapa kau menolongku?"/"Kimi no kota ga suki dakara"/Karena ku suka dirimu/Short SasuHina fanfiction/Aku gak terlalu jago bikin summary - -/RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kimi No Kota Ga Suki Dakara**

**SasukeXHinata**

**Romance/Action**

**Rate: T**

**warning: CANNON/ada adegan action/typo(s) dan sederet warning lainnya  
**

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©Ryu Hatanami a.k.a Ramocena Bey**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis memandang pantulan dirinya di danau belakang bukit. Mata dan hidung memerah, rambut acak-acakan dan muka sedikit pucat.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan tebal sekitar bukit. Tangannya membentuk mangkok, lalu dengan slowmotion diambilnya air danau. Ia membasuh mukanya perlahan.

Sejuk, tenang dan damai. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya saat ini.

"Hiks..." gadis bernama asli Hinata Hyuuga itu kembali mengeluarkan air mata, menumpahkan sesak yang memenuhi rongga dada.

"N-Naruto-_kun_..." lirihnya dalam, ia menekuk lututnya lalu membenamkan kepalanya, menangis sesuka hatinya. Cengeng. Itulah dia.

"Naruto-_kun_..." lirihnya lagi. Memorinya berputar saat melihat Naruto, pria yang ia cintai selama 4 tahun terakhir memasangkan cincin perak ke jari manis Ino Yamanaka—pilihan hatinya.

Hinata mencintai Naruto, berkali-kali ia memberikan afeksinya pada Naruto, namun seolah tak peka, Naruto mengabaikan Hinata. Bahkan saat Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya di hadapan Pain—pemimpin Akatsuki—, Naruto hanya membalas perasaan Hinata sekejap—sangat singkat. Bahkan setelah pertarungan itu pun Naruto tetap mengejar Sakura. Hingga ia lelah saat Sakura memilih Sasori sebagai tambatan hatinya. Bukannya membalas perasaan Hinata, Naruto justru mengejar Ino. Dan perasaan Naruto langsung diterima dengan senang hati. Ironis memang, namun itulah kenyataan.

Sreek...

Hinata menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ia seperti mendengar sesuatu. Ia menutup matanya, menajamkan telinganya agar lebih jelas mendengar gesekan angin di sekitarnya.

Jlebb!

Sebuah _kunai_ dilemparkan Hinata, menancap beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau ada di sana!" Hinata membuka matanya. Kini, tak ada lagi iris _amethyst_ yang memancarkan aura kelembutan, namun _dojutsu_ khas Hyuuga. _Byakugan_.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Hyuuga. Tak kusangka kemampuanmu berkembang pesat. Menakjubkan sekali."

"K-kau!" Hinata tak bisa menahan ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihat _Shinobi_ di hadapannya. _Shinobi_ yang seharusnya mati saat misi bersama Kiba dan Shino.

"Ah... Senangnya kau mengingatku, _Hime_." ia menyeringai.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Hinata lantang.

"Mauku? Tentu saja membunuhmu. Ada seseorang yang menginginkan harga atas kepalamu. Kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin membalas dendam." jawabnya. Tak hanya satu, namun beberapa _Shinobi_ lainnya keluar dan mengepung Hinata dari berbagai arah.

Hinata menutup matanya, mengumpulkan segala energinya. Sesaat kemudian, iris _amethyst_ itu kembali terbuka.

"_Juho Soshiken_!" Hinata menerjang para _Shinobi_ itu. Salah satu dari mereka terkena serangan Hinata dan terhempas ke belakang.

Sebuah tendangan meluncur ke arah Hinata. Hinata segera salto untuk menghindarnya. Namun sayang _Shinobi_ lainnya menyerang Hinata dari belakang.

"_Doton: Doryuudan_!"

"!" Hinata membulatkaan matanya. Tak percaya kalau ada _Shinobi_ yang mampu menggunakan jutsu _Hokage_ ketiga.

"_Kumo-Ryu_ _Kaengiri_!" sebuah tebasan api menyerang secara horizontal. Hinata segera menunduk menghindarinya. Dan menggunakan _suiton_ untuk menghadangnyaa. Namun Hinata lengah, tak menyadari tendangan dari samping meluncur padanya.

Duagh!

Hinata terlempar, lalu menukik tajam ke rerumputan. Darah mulai mengalir dari mulutnya.

"_Hakke Kuhekisho_!" Hinata bangkit dan kembali menyerang. Namun serangan Hinata berhasil dihindari dan membuat Hinata kembali terpelanting.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati Hinata dan menarik kerah jacket Hinata. Membuat Hinata meringis—lehernya serasa tercekik.

"Menyerah saja, Nona Hyuuga. Kau tak mungkin menang melawan kami!" di telapak tangan _Shinobi_ itu keluar _chakra_ berbentuk pisau berwarna biru. Hinata membulatkan matanya. Itu pisau _chakra_!

Siiinggg..

Tiba-tiba saja para _Shinobi_ itu membatu. Hinata terdiam, memperhatikan para _Shinobi_ yang mulai bercucuran keringat.

"_G-genjutsu_? Se-sejak kapan?!" susah payah _Shinobi_ itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang pria seumuran Hinata menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis itu sampai tak menyadari _chakra_-ku."

"Kau... Beraninyaa kau! _Kai_!" satu persatu _Shinobi_ yang terbebas dari genjutsu menyerang pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu tak bergeming, dengan santai ia menyerang satu-persatu _Shinobi_ itu dengan _kusanagi_ yang menyandar di punggungnya. Perlahan, para _Shinobi_ yang menyerang Hinata tewas mengenaskan, bahkan beberapa selamat dan lari tunggang langgang.

_Shinobi _misterius itu kini mendekati Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi tablo.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" guman Hinata tak percaya, ia mengerjapkan manik _amethyst_-nya beberapa kali.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut singkat.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata polos, "Dan kenapa kau menolongku?"

"_Kimi no_ _kota ga_ _suki dakara, _Hinata-_chan_."

"K-kau..." manik _amethyst_ Hinata membulat, terlalu terkejut atas ungkapan Sasuke. "Jangan membodohiku Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tahu kan kalau aku termasuk shinobi yang harus membunuhmu!"

Hinata bangkit, menerjang Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap diam di tempat, seolah buta akan serangan di hadapannya.

"_Jyuuken_!" Hinata mengeluarkan _jutsu_-nya. Namun sebelum sempat _jyuuken_ mengenai Sasuke...

Greep!

Lagi-lagi mata Hinata membulat, di rasakannya pipinya mulai menghangat serta degup jantungnya yang berlomba.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan? Kalau aku tidak bercanda." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Hinata intens.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuat jantungku berlomba, hanya kau nama di hatiku. Hanya kau, Hinata. _Aishiteru_, Hinata-_chan_..."

Hinata merasa kalau mukanya semakin memerah. Perlahan, pandangannya mengabur, tubuhnya lunglai dan...

BRUKK!

"Hinata-_chan_!"

Ah, Hinata tahu, hanya orang yang ia cintai yang mampu membuatnya pingsan—seperti Naruto. Tapi kini semuanya berubah, tak ada lagi blonde saphire dalam mimpinya, hanya ada pria tampan berambut pantat ayam. Kini, Hinata yakin bahwa orang yang menyayagi dan ia sayangi benar-benar ada. Sasuke. Hanya dia.

"A-aku mau Sasuke-_kun_.."

Cinta memang gila, semua orang tahu itu. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke merupakan _missing-nin_ _rank-S_ yang dicari di seluruh lima negara. Tapi ia tak peduli. Walau harus berlari, walau harus menjadi missing-nin sekalipun...

...Karena kisah cinta sesungguhnya Hinata baru saja dimulai.

~Owari~

Ryu: Yo! Ide dadakan! Terinspirasi dari lagu JKT48: Kimi No Kota Ga Suki Dakara (judulnya doang sih, isinya mah gak ada yang nyambung sama lagunya :D). Not song fic. Di sini Sasuke kayaknya OOC juga ya? Sekaligus romantis. Satu lagi, sorry kalau deskripsi atau alurnya ribet. Yeahh... Saya memang sengaja bikin deskriptif dan/atau alurnya ribet. Muwahahaha... -**ditimpuk-**

Oke, lupakan penyiksaan di atas. Anggap itu tak pernah ada. BTW, mohon bantuannya, dong minna-tachi. Kalau ada saran, kritik, masukan, concrit dan semacamnya akan saya terima. Tapi tolong jangan flame (dikhawatirkan saya nangis). Oh ya, saya mau tanya, gimana caranya para author-senpai memunculkan percaya diri? Maksud saya, saya kan suka menulis dan ingin sekali mem-publish fanfic saya tapi saya malu. Takut jelek, lah, takut di flame lah dan segala ketakutan lainnya. Kalau ada yang punya saran mohon beritahu saya^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu. Hope your day better than yesterday ^^

^ リュ^


End file.
